Merging Causes Problems
by Vixen1
Summary: So their two worlds merge. How can that possibly effect them?
1. Perfect isn't Perfect

Merging Causes So Many Problems 

Merging Causes So Many Problems 

~ Once again, it's a MOON/ HY fic, so bare with me. It will also be sci-fi, or maybe fantasy, or whatever it is, it will be weird. K, enough ranting. As you all already know, I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS! YOU WANNA SUE ME? COME AND GET ME! HIIRO IS MINE!!! HAHA... what ma? No, I'm perfectly sane, more so than Relena Peacecrap. I don't hate her, I just don't like her. No offense you see... all right! BTW, I'm a NA, so I don't know how the whole Chaos series ends... bare with me and my pitiful knowledge of the actual events, what I know is from spoilers and such, and I make it so Darien died, even though I know he didn't. On with the show!

Chapter One: Perfect Isn't Perfect

*Serena sighed. It was such a nice day outside. Sunny, and warm, no clouds in the sky, birds singing in the trees, children playing in the park. Yup, it was absolutely the most perfect day anyone could ever ask for, especially in the middle of September. Usually it was cold, or cloudy. But not today. In fact, the only thing that would make it better was the fact that Serena and her friends and family could be out, laughing in the sun, having a picnic or playing tag, or something. Anything would but what they were doing would have made this perfect day better. Instead, they were in the local graveyard.

Suddenly, the day wasn't quite so perfect anymore. The sky was now, come to think of it, was rather grayish. The sun was more just a bright light. The birds weren't chirping happy songs, but slow, dramatic ones instead. And here was the Tsukino family and friends at the local graveyard to mourn the loss of a one Darien Mamoru Chiba. As far as the law, community, and Tsukino family were concerned, it had been a motorcycle accident. As far as Serena and the rest of her friends were concerned, it was Chaos who done the deed. 

Yes, it had been Chaos all along. After Serena had become Sailor Cosmos, Chaos hadn't stood a fighting chance to win the battle. The problem was, Serena's power development had come too late to save her beloved from certain death by Chaos' hand. Darien had died valiantly trying to protect her friends in their time of need while she transformed. So, now they were here, all of them. Serena's family, who had only met the poor boy once for dinner, came to support their daughter. The Sailor Scouts, even the outers, came to mourn the loss of a Prince and brave soldier. His best friend, Andrew, who Darien had told who he and the girls really were only a week before his demise came to honor his friend. Serena's friends Molly and Melvin, who had come in support of Serena grasped each other's hands while praying that God rest the dead man's soul. And, of course, back away in a small corner, was the girlfriend of the corpse, Serena Usagi Tsukino. 

Everyone wept tears that day except for her. She sat, simply sat, as if she were in a solemn shock. Of course, that wasn't the real reason. Sure, she cared for Darien, it was as if she had lost her big brother. But no more than a big brother. He wasn't her lover, though she was sure there were rumors about it. He wasn't only a friend, no, she would give him that much. But if someone were to truly look into her heart and see the feelings she felt for Darien, they would find something akin to the relationship and feelings she had for her younger brother, Sammy, only a little stronger. She had already cried so many tears over him that she could not cry any more that day. And so, as the gravediggers lowered the casket into the ground, and as all the people around the hole screamed and wept out in sorrow of the loss, she sat still, an unnerving calm placed upon her face.

~~~###~~~

Hiiro Yui was board out of his mind. He couldn't stand up because that would be rude. He couldn't leave because that would be even worse, not to mention a violation against his mission protocols. Gods how he hated protocols. If you had asked him the honest to God truth, he would have said, 'Screw the protocols, I just want to get the hell out of this room!' Of course, being perfect in everyway has its disadvantages as well. You can't just show frustration because it is an emotion, and being perfect means you show no emotion. And of course, when you're perfect like Hiiro Yui is, you have to set a good example for the others who are not so perfect so that they can eventually achieve perfection. At least, this was the reasoning behind the reason he was crazy enough to keep still and not say anything during this boring meeting Relena and three other delegates were having. 'One of these days, I'm going to have to choose: my sanity for her life.' He thought to himself. Finally, he tuned back into what they were saying just as the other four were standing to shake hands.

"Yes, well Miss. Peacecraft, it's been a pleasure." Said one of the older men.

"Yes, I agree. I can hardly wait to continue this discussion in the Congressional Meeting tomorrow." She replied, with that smile that made Hiiro want to gag. He too, shook had with all three of the men and nodded to them as they left the building. Finally, he was free! 

"Hold it Hiiro! You forgetting something?" Dropping back into his perfect self, he answered Relena's question.

"No." Then he made his escape quickly off of the office balcony.

"Hiiro!" He heard from above him. "You're supposed to walk me home tonight!" Yeah. Like he was actually going to follow through with that order. There were some protocols he never felt bad about breaking. Dates with Relena were on top of the list. As he speed home on his motorcycle, he remembered the Congressional Meeting tomorrow and sighed. He would have to go to that to once again be Relena's bodyguard. Why oh why, did he of all people, have to wash up on that beach, that night? Oh why? He sighed and as he entered his apartment, readied himself for hell. He unlocked the door. He opened the door, so far, so good. He stepped into the apartment. 

"Hiiro! Save me!"

"Kisama Maxwell! I'm going to rip out that braid of yours!" Suddenly, two blurs ran by him. One taller with a long brown braid and violet eyes tried frantically to hide behind him, while the other shorter one with a short black pony tail and black eyes seethed with rage in front of him. He spoke too soon. He sidestepped the two crazy boys and entered the kitchen, where two more guys were cooking something that almost smelled like food. The short blonde with blue eyes was reading the ingredients to a taller boy with brown hair and greens eyes. The blonde looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hiiro. Tough day at work? Trowa and I are doing dinner tonight, so don't worry."

"Hnn." It had been Hiiro's turn to cook that night, but apparently Trowa and Quatre beat him to it. "What'd Duo do this time?"

"He ate that piece of cake Wufei was saving for tonight." Answered the brown haired boy.

"Hnn." Hiiro stood up, not really hungry, and walked to his room. He lay down on the bed and a dreamless sleep quickly over took him.*


	2. What in the Name of?

Chapter Two: What in the Name of

Chapter Two: What in the Name of?

*Serena was in the park. Beryl was gone. The four Generals and Ann and Alan were gone. Rubeus, Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond, Wise Man, the Doom Phantom, Five Witches, Dr. Tomoe, Pharaoh 90, Mistress 9, The Amazon Quartet, Queen Nephernia, and now Chaos. Not to mention all of the countless youma she had killed along the way. She had killed them all. She had killed Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn to defeat her enemies, and now she had killed Darien. It was her fault they had died. All her fault. She was a murderer. She should be locked up in prison for what she had done. Yet, here she was, alive and well, while countless others had died for her. They were evil, she knew. But it still made her feel guilty when she thought of Darien. He hadn't been evil. Yet, now he was dead. Boy oh boy, was she a wonderful person or what? She missed her friends. All of them, including Luna and Artimis, had gone to visit Galexia for what Luna called 'the training experience of a lifetime', leaving her the only scout left to defend the planet if a problem should arise. She needed a pick-me-up. Shopping? No, she didn't have any money. Row outon the lake? No, to tiring. A walk through the rise gardens? No, too many memories. A double chocolate milkshake? 'Sounds good.' She thought as she walked off toward the arcade.

She entered the sliding doors and was greeted with a loud "Seweena!" Suddenly her legs were engulfed in a large hug. She bent down and picked up the little boy at her ankles.

" Hey Nicky! How's my big boy?"

"Good. Wann a chocolate shake?"

"You bet. But I was kind of hoping your father would pay for it, seeing as how I'm broke." She said, giving a significant glance to Andrew while she spoke.

"Yeah. Sure Sere." He said as he started to make the shake.

"So how've you been Andy?" She asked him, still holding 'Nicky'.

"Fine, as well as can be expected. It's hard not to be happy with Nicky around,but I miss him all the same." Andrew shot a loving glance at his four- year old son. It turned out that while Rita was in Africa, she was pregnant. After she came back, she had a three- year old baby boy with her, so Andrew decided that it was time for marriage. 

"I know what you mean. This young man is just so cute!" She tickled the little boy's stomach and he squealed with laughter. "How's Rita?"

"She's really worn out, but who isn't?"

"I know what you mean." Serena became serious. "Andrew. I'm sorry about Darien. It was my fault, I couldn't protect him..."

"It wasn't your fault Sere. Darien knew something like this might happen one day, that's why he told me when he did. No one could have stopped the events, it was fate. Now here, drink this and it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Andrew."

"No problem." Serena finished her drink slowly as she stayed and chatted with Andrew and Nicky. Finally, she told them she needed to get home before her parents worried too much about her. Strolling out of the arcade, she got a couple of blocks down the road when a loud rumbling noise made her stop and listen hard. She was thrown hard against a wall and then watched in horror as things began to be crushed and moved, pounded and squashed. People panicked, and it seemed as if people began appearing out of nowhere. Odd buildings she had never seen came crashing down upon already standing buildings. Serena watched the arcade suddenly become surrounded by three strange buildings and saw Andrew and Nicky run out of the building to see what was going on. 

When it was all over,Serena stood and looked around, surveying the damage done. It looked like an earthquake had come through and leveled the buildings like a wrecking ball. She saw hurt people dragging people out from underneath huge cement blocks, and others mourning over dead bodies that were laying in the street. She saw a family standing together, weeping over a woman's dead body. Her family! Surely they must have been hit with the earthquake too, if that was what it was. She ran home, hoping and praying everything would be alright when she got there.

~~~###~~~

Right in front. In the center. Right beneath her watchful eye. It made him think: who was guarding whom? She watched him like a hawk watches a field mouse. 'Poor me' he thought selfishly. 'Stuck in here with all these delegates and her.' 

He had been in this same room in the same place for well over five hours. The men and Relena, the only woman delegate, had been arguing over the same peace agreement for the last three hours of the meeting, and so far no progress what so ever had been made. Hiiro stifled a yawn and noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. His mission was to protect Relena, no matter how board or uncomfortable he was. And he never failed a mission. Heaving an inward sigh, he slowly crawled away from the front and center seat he had been sitting in. Somehow, he had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day. A very bad day. 

As he got to the side of the room, he slipped behind a pillar of cement. He stood up from the ground and checked to make sure his gun was loaded. He had the safety off and was ready to shoot at a seconds notice. As he watched the figure, he noted something very peculiar about it's movements. It appeared that the person was a woman, and she seemed normal enough on the outside. Oh, except for the fact that she was now glowing a soft red. Hell, forget the glowing, she was levitating right above Relena's head. 

Hiiro aimed his gun and shot. The woman should have fallen to the ground no problem, but she simply brushed the bullets off; as if it was no big deal that they had never touched her in the first place. She turned and looked directly at Hiiro. Then, with a sweep of her arm, she brushed him aside without even touching him.

The other Pilots had run in from their stations in the hall at the sound of the shots. Now they watched as their perfect comrade fell to the floor effortlessly. They too fired their guns at the woman who floated in the air, only to be greeted with the same response as Hiiro had been. As all five if the Gundam Pilots fell, the woman spoke.

"I am the apocalyptic sign. I am the apocalypse itself. I am Chaos!" She nearly screamed the last words as she let a brighter red beam go from her hand straight though the ceiling of the Congressional Building. 

The building at first stayed steady, but soon enough, it began to rock and sway back and forth. The cement columns on the sides on the walls began to break away from the ways and tip towards the chairs where the delegates were seated. As mass hysteria claimed the occupants of the room, only five boys remained un-scared and unscathed from the damage the woman called 'Chaos' was creating. As the columns toppled, the building's walls fell, as if a curtain had been dropped from above. They did not fall in, towards the delegates, nor did they fall out towards the forest. They fell straight down, giving the people of the building a good look at the outside world. Suddenly, there was no forest. There was no Sank Kingdom Palace in the background, and in their places were houses.There were people running out of the houses as other buildings landed on them, there were people appearing out of thin air, and there was total and utter chaos. 

Finally, after a good twenty minutes, the shaking subsided and the dust cleared. What a site they beheld when were able to climb out from the mess of the building. People were everywhere, calling for lost family and friends. Rubble, dirt, trash, all lay in disarray, and the worst was, there were hundreds of bodies, strewn about the street, underneath rubble and concrete, some alive, but most dead.*


	3. Losses and Gains

Chapter Three: Losses and Gains

Chapter Three: Losses and Gains

*Serena saw giant building land in the house across the street from her own just as she reached the corner gate of her house. She saw the block of brick smash through her mother and father's bedroom window, and screamed. What she didn't know was that the worst was still to come. A car without a driver rammed full speed through the house next door to her own, pushing the wall of the neighboring house into her own house, right through the family room windows.

"No! Mom! Dad! No! Sammy!" She stood, paralyzed with fear and shock. When the dust settled, she ran into her house. Picking through the debris, she cleared a pathway to the stairs that led upstairs. She went upstairs first, hoping that her parents had retired for a nap or any such thing that would have gotten them away from downstairs. She reached her room first, then skipped over it and went into her brother's across the hall.

"Sammy? Sammy? Are you in here?"

"Serena?" she heard a small voice from inside the closet. She flung the door open and found her little brother sitting on the floor in the middle of a heap of clothes.

"Oh Sammy! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The house started shaking, and I thought it was an earthquake. I stood in the doorway of the closet like I was supposed to, but I fell and the door shut behind me. Where are mom and dad?"

"I don't know yet. Were they home?"

"Yeah, They never said they were going anywhere anyway."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Serena, where are mom and dad? Why haven't they come to find us?"

"Well, the hall from the door to the living room was blocked. Maybe they just can't get through. Stay here, I'm going to go see if I can find them."

"Serena, was it an earthquake?"

"I don't know Sam, but I don't think so." Serena swallowed back her worst fears as she went back down the stairs. Her brother was alright. That was a triumph in it's own. An earthquake? Was it an earthquake? Serena didn't think so, but far be it for her to scare her brother anymore than he already was. Who was she kidding, she didn't want to scare herself with the truth. As she reached the barrier, she began pulling boards, rocks, bricks, and other building materials from the blocked path into the family room. 

"Serena? Honey? Is that you?" a voice came through the barrier.

"Mom?" Serena dug faster.

"Serena, don't come in here."

"In where? Mom, just stay there. Is daddy with you?"

"Serena, your father, he's, Serena, don't dig anymore. Just stop honey."

"But Mom! You're still in there, and you're ok!"

"Serena, I'm not ok. Please honey, don't come any farther..." A hand was revealed through the rubble. Serena grabbed it. "Serena, listen to me. Take care of your little brother. I love both you and him very much, and so did your father."

"Mom?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy! I told you to stay upstairs!"

"Sammy, baby. Your sister is right. Listen to her. I love you."

"Mom? Mom!" Called Sammy. The hand Serena had been holding so tightly loosened, then went limp.

"Mom..." Serena whispered. They were gone. Her parents... her brother... her brother!

"Mom? Mom? Mom?" Sammy called for their mother repeatedly.

"Sammy, Mom's gone now, and we have to..."

"No! She's still in there! Mom! Mom!" He broke down in a temper tantrum. He screamed and raged. Serena finally was able to grab a hold on him and just hugged him tight, her own tears mingling with his.

~~~###~~~

The five guys were able to regroup after the dust settled. Checking themselves for injuries, they looked around at the mobs. The people were beginning to clear the streets. In fact, the only people they could see now were either trapped under something, or laying very still on the street. The delegates began to crowd around them, as if they thought the five boys could protect them from the entire world itself. 

"What was that?"

"Will she come back?"

"Was it an Earthquake?"

"I hate earthquakes."

"I hate all this dust."

"I'm hungry."

"Hiiro! Shoot me!"

The five guys looked at each other and ran. Five minutes later, they were back at the start, right in front of the destroyed Congressional Building, and an entire mob of delegates was running down the street chasing after invisible pilots.

"Alright, so? Anyone got an explanation for this one?" Asked Quatre.

"It wasn't me!"

"We know that baka Maxwell! Though by the way you eat, it could have been you walking."

"Let's not fight now." 

"Let them have it out for once Quatre. I personally think it was one of Duo's ex-girlfriends that he made really mad, and now is out for revenge. But Wufei has a point." Trowa almost smirked at his own comments.

"Not you too Trowa! Oh! Why does everyone have to pick on me?" Pouted Duo.

"We need to find out where we are and what happened from someone else's perspective."

"He lives! Hiiro lives!" Cried Duo. After a warning glare from Hiiro, he sobered up his act. The pilots looked around for someone to ask, but they found nothing short of a ghost town littered with trash, debris, and bodies. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiiro caught the movement of something across the street. After getting the attention of the other four, they readied their guns and waited for whoever was coming to make their appearance.

~~~###~~~

"Sammy, grab some of your warmer clothes and shove them into a small bag. Not a lot because you're carrying them, not me."

"Can I bring my game boy?"

"Sammy..."

"I know." With that, he left to pack. Serena, too, left to pack a small amount of her warmer clothes. After making doubly sure she had her transformation locket and communicator, not to mention the Luna Pen and a picture of her family, friends, and Darien, she went to collect Sammy from his room. 

Leaving their house was another story. The front door looked incredibly unstable, and Serena was not willing to take any chances at this point in the game. Instead, she had Sammy climb down the tree outside her bedroom window. Climbing down after him, she took out her father's gun, just for safety precautions. She had no idea how to shoot the weapon, let alone how to load it or clean it. She just figured if anyone tried anything funny, the gun would be enough to scare him or her away, without her actually having to fire the weapon. She made Sammy wait in the shadows behind the house while she scouted out up ahead. Seeing no one, alive, she went out farther. She got into the middle of the street when a voice stopped her.

"Who are you?" Turning to face the voice, she found five boys a little older than herself holding her at gunpoint. 

"Why?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Serena sighed and then shrugged indifferently. One of the men made a grab for her, and she yelped and tried to run. She was either too slow or he too fast, because the next thing she knew, she was trapped, being held still by two guys holding her arms. Suddenly, a blur whizzed by them. It came back around and stopped. 

"You let my sister alone you creeps!" The little boy kicked as hard as he could, and down went Duo for the count. His hold on the girl slipped, and finally Serena was free of the hold the boys had had on her.

Hiiro had no times for games. He didn't care how annoying this little boy was, or how Duo was on the ground rolling around in pain. He didn't even care how amazingly beautiful the girl standing before him was. He just wanted her name.

"Excuse me please, Miss. We're sorry about our treatment of you, but we only wish to know your name and where we are." Leave it to Quatre to get it right where the others all failed. The girl's faced lightened three degrees and she began a smile.

"Oh, Well, My name is Serena, and this is Sammy and..."

"Go away! You leave us alone!" 

"Sammy!"

"Serena!"

"Spore!"

"Meatball head!"

"Hey! Take that back you little..."

"Miss?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You're in Tokyo, Japan, the residential Jubban district to be more precise. If you would like to go into town, take this street, turn left, then right, then go straight past the Cross Roads Junior High School. We're going that way now, would you like to join us, ...?"

"Oh, well, I'm Quatre R. Winner. These are my friends, Wufei, the one who is scowling, and Duo, the one rolling on the ground." Duo sat up and waved."The tall one is Trowa, and the one with the gun still pointed at you is Hiiro. We would love to join you."

"Great. If you couldn't tell, this is my brother Sammy." 'Sammy' turned away and began sulking. "Sorry, he's not in the best mood. We just got out of our house, and right before we left, our mother and father died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Us too, us too." The smile that had been on her face melted away, leaving a frown in its place. Hiiro, too, frowned. A frown did not belong on this girl's face.*


	4. Damage Control Critical

Chapter Four: Damage Control Critical 

Chapter Four: Damage Control Critical 

*After a rough ten minutes of climbing over building remains, cars, fallen trees, and trash, the large group reached the school gates. 

"Well, we're half way there." Serena said as she climbed over a giant tree trunk.

"Only half?"

"Yeah. Usually it doesn't take this long, but with all this stuff in the way, it's taking a lot longer."

"Great. So where to now?"

"We go straight ahead."

"Sounds go..."

"Sammy!"

"Mika? Mika! Hey!" Hiiro looked at the little boy's face. Obviously he knew the little girl.

"Sammy, Serena." Cried the woman with the little girl.

"Hello Mrs. Kenner. Are you alright?" Called Serena. It was obvious she knew the woman and little girl as well.

"Yes, dear, fine. Where are your parents?"

"They, they didn't make it out of our house in time." Serena answered as best she could. What was she supposed to say, 'my parents were buried alive and died only a half and hour ago?' The pain was still to fresh, the news to new for it to make any sense to her. It was like being thrown into cold water and being so numb you forget you're in the water in the first place.

"Oh, my dears. Are you ok? Who are your friends? Are they alright? Where are their parents?" Hiiro narrowed his eyes. He didn't need any strange woman poking into his life again. The last two times he had let them in, Relena and that Chaos woman were the result. He was not going to let that happen again.

"We're fine Mrs. Kenner. These are our newest friends, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Hiiro. They are fine, too, and as for their parents, they're visiting Tokyo, so their parents aren't here." Even Hiiro did a double take at the girl's answer. She helped them? What for?

"Oh, you poor dears. Your parents must be so worried. Our house was demolished by the earthquake, and I thought we should come to the school since that's where they usually set up cots and food for people like us who lose everything."

"Oh. We were heading downtown to see how the Arcade and Andrew and Nicky faired. The boys are with us until we get into the city." While their newest friend began a conversation with the woman, and her little brother began talking to the little girl, the Pilots took the time to strategize.

"So, we're stuck in Japan. At least that much we're familiar with. Anyone ever heard of Tokyo? Or Jubban?" Asked Wufei.

"Never." Answered Trowa. "We'd be better off finding a map of the world or a library for an atlas. This looks like a nice place, but it's not like the normal cities on Earth that we know of."

"A library would be a good idea. We should ask Miss. Serena if she will take us to one."

"And take us to food too!" Duo's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry." Hiiro leaned back against the tree behind them. He looked up. The sky was a darker gray, but through the clouds and dust he could see pale colors of pale pink and purple. No matter where they were, it would get much cooler when the sun went down. 

"Wherever we go, we go tomorrow. The sun is setting, and it'll get cold soon enough."

"Hiiro's right. We should stop here for the night. If that's a school, they should have emergency blankets and food somewhere." That's Quatre for you, always thinking through the situation and makes good solid plans. 

Hiiro looked backover at Serena, the woman Mrs. Kenner, and the two younger kids who were now sitting on the ground looking at a few dolls from the girl's pack. He looked back at the girls. Could they be trusted? Serena had practically lied for them. The little brother was very protective of her, but over the last half hour, he had made fast friends with both Quatre and Duo, Duo especially. As for the new comers, he needed more time with them. It seemed like this Serena was a good judge in character,but then again, she was hanging around him, and that in itself was probably a bad choice for her. 'To trust or not to trust, that is the question.' One more glance at Serena's face as she smiled slightly, then laughed at something her companion had said, and he had his answer. 

"We leave Serena and Sammy and their friends here. They'll only get in our way."

"What?" Cried Duo, earning him a glance from everyone, the three girls, and the little boy, not to mention the rest of the pilots. He cringed sheepishly and Wufei smacked him upside his head.

"Baka! Keep it down! Do you want the universe to know who we are?" Wufei asked.

"Why do we leave them behind? Miss Serena said she would show us to the..."

"They will be in our way. They'll be fine." Hiiro cut Quatre off.

"Yui, you made a good decision." Wufei smirked. "The woman was too weak anyway."

"Hiiro, do you think it's safe for them without protection tonight?" Asked Trowa. Hiiro balanced out the question.

"Fine. We stay the night with them. We get up early tomorrow and leave them behind."

"Fine." Trowa said. His agreement with Hiiro made the decision final, both because Serena was heading towards them and because none of the other pilots wanted to fight with both Hiiro and Trowa, especially not tonight.

"Guys? I'm sorry, I just realized you have no idea who these new people are, let alone trust them. Or me and Sammy for that matter. Anyway, I thought I would just let you know that the woman is Mrs. Kenner, and her daughter and my brother are boyfriend/ girlfriend. They are really nice people."

"Miss Serena..."

"Quatre, just Serena, or even Sere would be fine. No one but my Mom and Dad called me by my full name. You were saying?"

"Oh, right, well, it's getting dark, and we were thinking of stopping here for the night."

"True. Guys, can I ask you a question."

"No." Hiiro gave her a strange glare, but Serena ignored it and continued.

"Do you think it was really an earthquake?"

"Why do you ask us?" Asked Trowa.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't want to scare anyone by asking them, but you all seem so, oh, I don't know, just, 'adjusted' to the situation thatthought you might be able to have a normal conversation about it with me. So?"

"Onna, we are not adjusted to the situation." 

"Well, I'm sorry Wufei. I thought you might be able to talk about it without going ballistic over it, but I guess I was wrong."

"No."

"What Trowa?"

"No, I don't think it was an earthquake."

" So I'm not crazy..." it was more of a muttered comment to herself that a comment to the guys, but they heard it.

"Why did you think you were crazy? I don't think you're crazy."

"Thanks, Duo. I don't know. It looked like buildings were just, appearing, out of thin air, people too. I was downtown when the whole thing started, but I ran home as fast as I could. It was just weird. An earthquake doesn't make buildings and people appear, it just makes them tip over."

"What do you think it was then?" Asked Trowa.

"I don't know. You know how the youma were attacking Tokyo? Well, maybe it was one of them or something." Serena was beginning to get a bad feeling. Just talking about the events of the last hour made the wheels in her head turn. She couldn't help but begin thinking that these new events were brought on by a new enemy. Then she caught herself and realized 'I can't tell them about the youma. What if it is one, though? The scouts aren't here! I'm have to fight on my own.What am I going to do! I'll need some help, but I don't know if I can trust them yet. Oh, what am I going to do?' 

"Youma? What youma?" Asked Wufei.

"Oh, well, you know, those silly monsters that kept attacking people."

"Yeah! And Sailor Moon comes and saves everyone by killing the monster!" Added Sammy

"Sailor Moon is the greatest ever!" Said Mika.

"And this Sailor Moon, he kills these monsters by shooting them?"Asked Trowa.

"No! She uses her scepter and tiara. There's more too, but no one knows for sure." Answered Sammy. Serena gulped. As long as Sammy kept it relatively vague, she would be fine.

"Do you know who this Sailor Moon guy is? Or where we can find him?" Asked Quatre.

"No way! First of all, Sailor Moon is a girl, not a guy. Second, after the monster disappears, so does she. No one knows who she is!" Answered Mika. 

"What made you ask about Sailor Moon all of a sudden?" Asked Mrs. Kenner. Serena shot a worried look at the guys, but didn't think anyone saw it. Of course, she was wrong. Hiiro saw it and answered.

"We were just talking about the youma. Serena was worried about them."

"Meatball head! The youma are gone! Sailor Moon killed them all two weeks ago, you know that!"

"Yeah. Hey! Don't call me that spore!"

"Whatever! You're such a ditz. I'm cold."

"Here spore." Serena handed her brother the jacket she had been wearing and looked around the deserted school.

Hiiro watched the interlude between Serena and her brother. It was obvious that she loved him and he her, but meatball head? Come to think of it, her hair did have a funny style. Meatball head. For some reason, it didn't suit her. And ditz? That one didn't suit her either. She was already wise to the whole Chaos caused earthquake, she just didn't know it yet. As for these new people, well, they would only be around for a short time, and then they'd be gone, so it didn't matter much.

"Hiiro?" Serena grabbed his arm and began dragging him forward. He came out of his reverie and allowed the small blonde to pull him into the school courtyard. "The others already went in, but you were so deep in thought that they decided to leave you. I thought it was mean, so, come on, let's go catch up." 

Serena had stood watching Hiiro for a good two minutes before she brought him back to the and of the living. She saw that he was deep in thought, and took the time to study him. Of all the boys, he was the one who spoke the least. She noted how his messy chocolate hair almost hid his prussian blue eyes, giving him a dark and mysterious look. He was cute, more than cute. If Lita and Mina had been here, he probably would have been labeled a hottie straight off the bat. Shaking her head at the memories of her friend's antics, she decided he needed some fun in his life, and she would be the one to deliver it. He didn't seem to mind her tugging him into the school, and even helped her climb over the broken door stuck in the entrance. 

Hiiro climbed over the smashed-in door and reached up to help Serena over it as well. She was nice to be with. She didn't speak when he didn't say anything, but from their short time together, he knew that when she got started, she could talk on a subject for hours on end. As soon as he lifted her down into the dark hallway, she grasped his hand tightly. Obviously, she was terrified of something.

"Scared of the dark?" He asked her, almost smirking to himself.

"No, just creepy memories. Last time I walked down this hallway, I was picking my poison." She smiled remembering her math test on Friday morning.

"Picking our poison? You mean they made you drink poison here at school?"

"No!" She broke into a fit giggles. "I had to take a math test, and I'm not exactly the best math student. You've never heard that expression?"

"No. Shh." He quieted her. She stopped laughing instantly and listened intently. They could here a funny noise coming from the next hall over. She grasped onto Hiiro's hand tighter, and he pulled her over to the corner of the hall.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see what that was." She pulled out his gun and loaded it was a brand new cartridge of bullets. He heard her gasp at the sight of the gun. 

"Hiiro, a gun?"

"Hnn. Stay." He slipped around the corner, leaving her alone in the dark corner. As he went farther down the hall, he began seeing everything in red. He shook his head, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him, and kept going. Soon, he reached a bend in the hall, and he was sure that it was not just his eyes, but there was a true red gleam to everything. As he rounded the corner, he saw the only thing he had hoped it would not be. A shriek cut the air; and Hiiro didn't eve bother shooting his gun, knowing it would do no good. 

"I am Chaos!"

"I'm Hiiro Yui." He said in a monotone voice.

"Chaos!" Another voice cried from behind him. Hiiro turned to see Serena out of the corner of his eye. Slightly peeved she hadn't stayed behind, he roughly pushed her aside and shot at Chaos, hoping it would distract her from possibly hurting Serena and himself. Once again, the bullets did no good.

"Serenity!" Cried Chaos.

"No!" Serena said quietly, as if in denial of something. She shrugged back in fear, then stood straight and looked at Hiiro. 

"Chaos!" Screamed Chaos again. This time, she let loose a red blast at the two, and then disappeared afterwards. 

After getting up from dodging the blast and dusting off, Hiiro knelt next to Serena, who was still standing, with fire in her eyes. Checking her over for injuries, he found none, not even a scratch. Then, Serena broke from her standstill and smiled. 

"She caused the earthquake, didn't she?"

"Hnn."

"She knew you, or she would have just killed you. How did she know you?"

"How do you know her? And she you?"

"My turn to grunt. Hnn." She answered. Now she suddenly felt good. It was as if a weight had been lifted form her shoulders. She knew who had caused such destruction, such death, and such, such, chaos in her world. How Chaos knew Hiiro would have to wait, however. She was sure she could trust Hiiro now, because he had tried to protect her from Chaos. She just wondered whether Hiiro thought he could trust her now or not.

"Hiiro! Serena! There you are! We've been looking for you all over!" The two turned to see Duo and Trowa standing in the hall. "Hey Hiiro, if you were going to take Serena and make out in the dark corner, you could have told us first!"

"Her boyfriend probably won't appreciate you very much Hiiro." Trowa said, and then smirked seeing Serena... and Hiiro... blushing. 

"Duo! Trowa! Number one, we weren't making out! And number two, I don't have a boyfriend. The last one I had passed away two weeks ago."

"Huh?" Asked Duo.

"My last boyfriend, Darien, was killed two weeks ago. He died in a motorcycle accident. So, did you find any food?" Serena asked, trying to smile.

"Yeah! Come on!" Duo lead Serena out of the hall as Trowa and Hiiro exchanged glances.

"She knows something."

"That's obvious. But what and how much?"

"More than we do."

"We need to find out what Serena knows..."

"Chaos called her Serenity."

"Do we still leave them in the morning?"

"No."*


	5. Recouping and Regrouping

Chapter Five: Recouping and Regrouping

Chapter Five: Recouping and Regrouping

*Dark. Dark and cold. Dark and cold and lonely. Creeped out. All of these things described how Serena felt as she lay on the hard floor of the school gym. No one else was up, there was no way, and it was just too late at night. But Serena couldn't sleep. She kept replaying in her mind the meeting with Chaos over and over again. She felt guilty that she hadn't destroyed Chaos. She had truly thought Chaos was dead, but she had thought wrong. What was she going to do? She couldn't protect Sammy and Mika and Mrs. Kenner, not to mention the new boys. 'Then again,' she thought, 'it doesn't seem like I'll have to. They're wise to Chaos, and no one in Tokyo ever knew about her before. How could they know? And what was that earthquake. It was like she made two cities merge with one another. Is that possible? And the boys had never heard of the youma, but I thought that everyone in the world knew about Tokyo's problems with them, I mean, it's considered a safety hazard to travel to Tokyo, they even tell people on the planes. So why don't they know?' Serena sat up in her makeshift bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked a voice. She turned and saw the five boys she had just been thinking about sitting around the fire. Why were they all still up?

"Nothing, I just can't sleep."

"Is that Chaos lady giving you nightmares? Never fear, oh beautiful damsel, for I shall save you from that wicked old witch!" Proclaimed Duo, standing and pointing his finger towards the ceiling. Serena laughed lightly.

"That's fine with me, kind knight, but you're going to need more than armor to protect you from that witch. How come you're all still up?"

"We thought we'd stand watch while you all slept." Answered Trowa.

"So none of you get any sleep? That's not fair to you guys. Why don't you all go lay down, I'll keep watch, seeing as how I can't sleep anyway."

"And, onna, if a youma, or whatever, was to come during the night, how would you fight it?" Asked Wufei with a snarl. Ok, so he still didn't like her. But that would change soon, right? Serena hoped.

"I would first punch it, then kick it, and by that time, you would all be up to help me, so I really wouldn't have a problem."

"You? A weak onna? Punch and kick? You can't, you don't know how."

"Oh no? And how do you know I don't know how? For your information, when I was younger, guys picked on me all the time. Guys that were much bigger than you. Until I met my friend Lita, I just let them, but she taught me some self -defense. I'll bet I'm as good as you."

"Oh, you think you're as good as me?Listen onna, I've been training my whole life as a fighter. There's no way..."

"Why would you have to train you're whole life to be a fighter?" Serena asked, thoughtfully.

"Never mind."

"Please? I want to know."

"It doesn't matter." Said Trowa.

"Yes, Serena. Why don't you go back to bed?" Said Quatre.

"You don't trust me." She knew they weren't telling her something about themselves, and thought that if she drilled them long enough, maybe they would tell her.

"No, we don't." Everyone's head turned as Hiiro spoke. " You trust us too easily, Serenity." Hiiro had been waiting for just the right moment to say something to her, and it looked like this was it. He wanted to find out what her connection with Chaos was. Of course, she was probably too smart to fall for this trick, but he would try anything. Funny, he thought she looked even more beautiful in the firelight then she had in the light of the setting sun. Oh well, more important things to think of now.

"Serenity? Why did you call me that?" Asked Serena with a nervous laugh.

"Isn't that what Chaos called you? Do you trust us enough to tell us?"

"That's blackmail!"

"And? If you don't tell us your secrets, why should we tell you ours?"

"You shouldn't, but I thought that maybe, oh, you're so cold."

"Hnn. Talk."

"I wouldn't tell you if we were the last people alive on this planet. So there." She stuck her tongue out at him. Hiiro thought she was cute when she was mad, the way her eyes sparked with fire, the way her face lit up with a glow that made her seem powerful, and then she stuck her tongue out just for the full effect. 'I'm losing it.' He thought. Suddenly, a loud booming sound was heard throughout the hallway, making everyone jump, especially Serena. 

Serena heard the noise, and was taken completely by surprise. She jumped and landed in the arms of the person closest to her. Shuddering, she held on tightly. Why, oh, why in the heavens did it have to rain tonight of all nights. It was bad enough that her friends were gone, her mother and father were gone, her home was gone, but now this? She whimpered and hung on even tighter if it was possible.

Hiiro looked down, seeing the very same girl that had only just told him she wouldn't trust him no matter what holding onto him. It was like she was scared of the thunder. Why would she be scared of the thunder? As a second string of large booms rang through the air, he felt her hold on even tighter. She seemed so helpless. He reached his arms around her and pulled he in closer in an awkward hug. She didn't seem to mind because she only dug her head into his chest more and whimpered. It was only then that he noticed her arms were icy cold. He remembered her giving her little brother her jacket earlier, and knew she had probably been cold for a while. Even Quatre had said he was cold, and he had been sitting next to the fire. 

Serena was just beginning to feel warm when she was pushed away from the person who had been hugging her. She saw Hiiro moving down and away from her and tears welled up in her eyes. Was she really that repulsive that he couldn't hug her? As the tears began to fall, another crash of thunder and lighting raced through her eyes. She closed her eyes and prayed it would all be over soon. Then she felt a heavy piece of cloth draped over her shoulders and looked behind her. She saw Hiiro placing a blanket around her, and then felt him pulling her onto the ground with him. She sat down on his lap snuggled up to him, and closed her eyes. 

Hiiro watched the small girl's tears fall and knew he had to do something. A frown didn't suit her face. He knew she was tired, hell, he was tired, so he thought that maybe if he got her to sit down, she might fall asleep. He hadn't counted on her sitting in his lap, it just sort of happened. 'Well, no reason to argue.' He thought as he settled down underneath her and closed his eyes. Feeling her breathing even out and become slower, he knew she was asleep, and it didn't take long before he was as well.

As the rain continued to beat upon the roof of the building, four guys stared at the most unusual sight they had ever seen. 

"When we get back home, Yui goes in for a CAT scan, who's with me?" Asked Wufei quietly.

"I think he's fallen for her." Said Quatre decidedly. 

"Ah, man! And I was going to ask for her number! She's gorgeous." Said Duo.

"Leave them alone. If she trusts him, she'll trust us all, and when she does, she'll tell us about Chaos." Said Trowa. With that, the four pilots sat down, once again in silence, to watch for Chaos' return.

~~~###~~~

Mrs. Kenner awoke to the sound of heavy snoring. She looked around and found her daughter Mika sleeping next to Sammy. She smiled at the sight. The couple was just so cute! They were perfect for each other. 'Of course, it's only their first love, and they're so young... but still.' She sighed. Looking around for the rest of her 'kids', she realized something. She wasn't in control of the situation. In a group of children where she was the only adult, she was not making any of the decisions, not helping, not making any rules, and yet they were doing much better than they would be if she was. The thought almost scared her. If she wasn't in control, who was? Sammy and Mika weren't, and the new boys seemed to follow Serena's ideas and she theirs. It was like a mutual leadership between the group of boys and the girl Serena. Suddenly she felt safe, and wondered why when she knew that they were only children. Her eyes landed on the group of boys near the fire. Two of them, Wufei and Trowa, were up cooking breakfast for the group, and she could see the other two, Duo and Quatre, sleeping near by. She then saw Serena and Hiiro, Serena asleep on his lap with a blanket wrapping her shoulders. They looked good together, when Hiiro wasn't scowling. She got up and joined the cooking boys, adding in her knowledge of food to their 'recipe.' She learned that both were somewhat skilled in the art of cooking, as she and had found Quatre was last might when they had cooked dinner. It was nice to see that some guys could still cook.

"Mrs. Kenner, how long have you known Serena?" Asked Trowa.

"Well, I met her at a doll show about a year ago. My daughter and I make dolls, and Serena brought her younger brother over so he could see Mika's dolls. Mika was attacked by a youma that day, and Serena and Sammy both saw Sailor Moon come to her rescue. Mika loves to tell that story."

"She was attacked? Why?" Asked Wufei.

"I don't know. No one knows why people are attacked by the youma, they just do. Put more spice in."

"How much more?"

"About..." 

Hiiro woke to find a sleeping girl upon his lap. Not that he minded, he felt warm and comfortable, and had slept the best he had ever slept the night before because of it. He saw her eyes fluttering, then opening and staring at him. She smiled.

"Morning." She said. 

"Morning. Sleep well?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Yup. You're comfy, you know that?"

"Never thought about it."

"Well, anyway. Sorry I jumped on you like that last night."

"Hnn. Scared of thunder?"

"Yeah. I don't know, it's just, creepy. You know, I'm also sorry I yelled at you last night too. The whole Chaos/Serenity thing is a really sore topic. I might tell you later."

"Hnn."

"I said I was sorry."

"Alright. Hungry?" He asked. He knew he was getting somewhere with her, but felt almost ashamed that he was using guilt to get there. 

"One thing you'll learn about me: I'm always hungry!" She said with a giant smile. She jumped off of his lap and moved in closer to the fire, where she said good morning to Mrs. Kenner and to the four boys who were now up. Hiiro just grunted at them. 

"Did you two sleep well?" Teased Duo. "I'm sure Hiiro's lap was very nice, especially after you two had that huge fight and you said you would never trust him, Serena."

"Yeah, well, me and thunder never got along well." She said, partially blushing.

"Fight? But Serena, you went to bed before me, and you hadn't fought with anyone." Said Mrs. Kenner.

"I, well, um, I couldn't sleep last night, and when I woke up, the boys were all around the fire talking, so I started talking to them, and one thing lead to another, and then the thunder, and then, well, I fell asleep."

"Oh. Are you all mad at each other now?"

"No. Well, at least Hiiro and I aren't mad at each other anymore. I'm not mad at the other guys either, but I don't know how they feel about the situation."

"Miss. Serena, we weren't mad to begin with. Wufei was just teasing you like he teases everyone, and Hiiro, well, I guess you and he fixed things." 

"Thanks, Quatre, but you've forgotten, its just Serena." She gave him a smile. " So what's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"Well, there's these canned peaches, or the beans. We're cooking the beans now, so you'll have to wait just a bit longer."

"Beans for breakfast? Ew. We should go to the arcade and see if Andy can dig us up something more than halfway decent to eat."

"The arcade? But it was probably destroyed in the earthquake." Said Mrs. Kenner.

"No, I was there during the earthquake, and it was fine, just a bit shaken up. Three other buildings landed around it, but it wasn't crushed. Besides, I want to make sure Andy and Nicky and Rita are alright."

"Who are these people and what is an arcade?" Asked Trowa.

"An arcade? You don't know what an arcade is? Geez, I thought everyone knew what it was. Even my mom and dad knew what it was. It's a place where teenagers like us go to hang out after school. There are video games, food, and really cute waiters." Answered Serena cheerfully. The arcade was second to none. "As for Andy, well, he's one of my best friends, my old boyfriend's best friend, and the guy who owns the arcade. As for Rita and Nicky, Rita is his wife, and Nicky is his son."

"He's our age and he owns his own business and has a son an a wife?" Asked Duo, awed.

"Kind of. He and Rita are older than me, and their son is four. He's the cutest little boy ever!"

"So he's what, twenty-three years old?" Said Quatre

"No, he's twenty-two years old, but you were close. Rita is actually two years older than him."

"That makes you only...?" Asked Wufei.

"Fifteen."

"Huh? You're only fifteen?" Said Duo.

"Yeah. Why? You're all about sixteen, right?"

"Well, all of us are seventeen, but Hiiro is the youngest. He just turned seventeen three months ago. The oldest of us is Trowa, and he'll be eighteen in five months." Said Duo; clarifying the whole age mess they had gotten themselves into.

"That makes sense." Said Mrs. Kenner. "You've all forgotten me, but I thought I would just throw in my two sense and tell you all that I'm thirty-nine."

"Mrs. Kenner, we would never forget you!" Cried Serena, half joking and half serious. 

"Dear, Mrs. Kenner makes me feel older than I am, and in this situation, I think it would be alright if you called me Marie."

"Alright, Marie." Said Serena, then both the mother and the girl began to laugh. Hiiro stared at them. He had kept silent throughout the entire conversation, and now was completely lost. Why were they laughing? Didn't they understand the seriousness of the situation? There was a crazy woman on the loose, and these two were laughing and talking like old friends. He almost blew an inner fuse thinking about it, but then watched the two again. Unexpectedly, he lost his anger and the emotion was replaced with a feeling of peace. The two were laughing. So what? Let them be happy, it will be a moment short lived; and of course, he loved the look on Serena's face when she smiled. 'Not again.' He thought to himself. 'She'll be my downfall.'

"Are we going to the arcade or not? I'm hungry." Said Sammy. He and Mika had woken up in time to hear about the beans for breakfast and were hoping they would go to the arcade instead.

"Well? How about it?" Asked Serena. She watched the boys all look to Hiiro. 'Huh. The youngest, and they all look to him for direction. It's like he's the leader of their group. Just like me. I'm the youngest and I have to be the leader. I wonder if he fights a lot. I wonder if he ever gets tired of it if he does.' Serena brought herself out of her reverie to stare at Hiiro like the others. After all, a little pressure never hurt anyone before.

Hiiro suddenly felt eight pairs of eyes on him. He did the math. That was sixteen eyes. All focused on him. Waiting for his answer. He looked at each of them. He crumbled. "Yeah, we're going to the arcade. Pack the stuff up."

"Good choice Hiiro my man! Boy oh boy were you going to get it if you said no! I would have gone crazy! I mean..."

"Omea wa Koruso Maxwell." Hiiro pointed his gun at Duo. Serena saw the situation, and decided to help Duo to live to see the next day.

"Hiiro, would you come here and help me put out the fire? Please?" At her voice, Hiiro's hand with his gun wavered, then dropped to his side. He put his gun away and walked to Serena, where they began throwing dirt and rubble onto the fire. So he let Duo live another day. Oh well. 

Duo sighed heavily as he saw Hiiro's gun hand go down and heard the safety engage on the gun. 'That Serena sure worked wonders with that guy' He thought 'He's getting soft. Hell, if she had said that to me, I would have put down my gun too. Oh well, so much for the Perfect Soldier living the bachelor lifestyle with me.' He thought, then began helping clean up.

~~~###~~~

"What a mess. It was so neat yesterday." Said Serena. The 'group' as she had begun calling them, were all walking down the main street in downtown Tokyo. The place was a total wreck. Rubble, crashed cars, fire hydrants broken, people wandering aimlessly, trash, and just about anything anyone could possibly think of lay around in the streets and on thesidewalk. 

"Serena, where's the arcade? I can't see it." Asked Sammy from his place next to her.

"It's in-between three huge buildings, but it's... there it is!" She exclaimed. She pointed to a tiny building, and Sammy and Mika ran ahead of the rest f the group to the place. The others all took more time in getting to the entrance.

"Seweena!" Once again, her legs were engulfed in a large bear hug.

"Hey Nicky! How are you? Did you survive the earthquake alright?"

"Yes. Me and Daddy ran outside to see the buildings shake. Mommy got stuck upstairs."

"Is your mommy ok?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Mommy is still stuck. Daddy won't leave her. I'm hungry."

"I'll bet you are. She picked the little boy up and handed him to Mrs. Kenner. "Marie, would you see if you can find something for the kids to eat? I'm going to go see what's wrong with Andrew and Rita."

"Alright, but take someone else with you Serena."

" Yui and I will go. The rest of you can wait down here. Onna, show us the way, would you?" Said Wufei.

"Sure, follow me." She said, and began leading them through the back door. They went up some stairs and came to a small platform in which sat a man with blonde hair in front of a door. 

"Sere! I'm glad you're ok. How's the rest of your family?" 

"Sammy's ok. My parents are dead though."

"I'm sorry Sere. Both Darien and your parents in a month."

"It's ok Andy. Is Rita in there?"

"Yeah, and I can't get to her. I've tried everything. Sere, she could be hurt, even dying, and I can'tget to her. What do I do?" He broke down, his face buried in his hands.

"It's alright Andy. I brought some new friends. They'll get Rita out. Then you can use your doctor knowledge and help her if she's hurt. Why don't you come over here with me and let Hiiro and Wufei go to work?" he nodded, and moved on the stairs, where Serena met him with a giant hug. He cried into her shoulder as the boys went to work retrieving his wife. Five minutes later after getting fed up with the lock on the door, Hiiro brought out his gun and shot it, knocking the entire lock off with one blow.

"Good thinking Yui." Complimented Wufei.

"Is he always this trigger happy?" AskedAndrew.

"Yes." Said both Serena and Wufei together. Serena giggled, and Wufei glared slightly. After getting the lock off, they had no problem getting into the apartment and began searching for the woman. They found her unconscious lying next to the bed. Without moving her, the boys carefully examined her. She was alive, and other than the bump on her head ok. Wufei left to tell Serena and Andrew. 

"We found her." Wufei told the two on the stairs gruffly. "She's alive, but can't be moved. She's notbadly hurt either, just knocked out."

"Can I see her? I want to see her. I need to see her!" Andrew almost went berserk wanting to see Rita.

"Andrew, go downstairs. I'll see her first, then you can see her, when you're a little calmer."

"But Sere..."

"Go." She ordered him softly. He left.

"Why did you make him leave?" Asked Wufei.

"It's never easy to see the ones you love hurt, but when it's bad, and the person is hysterical like he was, it make the whole situation even worse."

"I see. Come on onna." Wufei lead her to Andrew and Rita's bedroom, where she found that Hiiro had moved her to the bed. She raced over to her and checked her pulse, then her breathing,, and finally checked to see if she could find her eyes. 

"How do you know what you're doing onna?" Asked Wufei.

"I used to work at the hospital. I was a candy striper there." The boys gave her dubious looks. "Striper, not stripper. I went around cheering up the patients. I was there so often that the nurses and doctors started teaching me how to check patients for symptoms and give shots and little things like that."

"Oh." Was all both of them could say.

"If you get me a wash cloth, I can clean her head and bandage it. Then Andrew can come up and see her."

"I'll get the wash cloth." Said Wufei, as he headed down the stairs. People like the unconscious woman were naturally weak, but it sickened him to see them this helpless.

"Will she be alright?" Hiiro asked Serena.

"I honestly don't know. For all I know, she could wake up in three minutes perfect. Or, she could wake up in three months with amnesia. Or she could never wake up again. Selene, oh, I don't know! When did everything become so hard?"

"When Chaos decided to wreck the Congressional Meeting."

"She what?What's a Congressional Meeting?"

"Chaos came in and broke up the meeting. The Congressional Meeting is where the delegates of all of the countries of Earth and the colonies of space send their representatives to speak of peace agreements with each other. It's been that way since after the War of AC 196. Don't you pay attention to the news?" He asked, slightly annoyed she didn't know what was going on in the world.

"War of AC 196? When was that? I mean, how could that effect today? And what colonies of space? There are no colonies in space!" Hiiro narrowed his eyes. 

"It's no joke. Stop pretending to be stupid. The War of AC 196 happened two, almost three years ago. Don't you remember hearing about Queen Relena, OZ, Romefeller Foundation, or the Gundam Pilots?"

"No! There was no war two years ago! And what is OZ? Or the other two things you mentioned? There haven't been any wars since WWII in 1942! And it's not AC 198, or whatever you think it is, it's the year 2001!"

"2001, WWII?"

"Yeah. Are you alright? What were you talking about?" Now they both knew something was drastically wrong. Just then, Wufei decided to return with the washcloth and bandages. Serena thought of a question for him. "Wufei? What year is it?"

"Year? Baka onna! It's AC 198." Serena and Hiiro exchanged glances. 

"We need to talk. You, me, Wufei, and the other three. Soon." Said Hiiro.

"I for one completely agree. And this time, no secrets. You tell me how long you've been so trigger -happy and how you met Chaos, and I'll tell you why she called me Serenity. Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed. Just then, Rita began to wake up. 

"Serena? Where's Andrew? Are he and Nicky alright?" 

"Yes Rita, they're ok. Everyone will be ok."*


	6. Swear Not to Tell?

Chapter Six: Swear Not to Tell

Chapter Six: Swear Not to Tell?

*Andrew was with Rita. Marie was with Nicky. Sammy was with Mika. The five boys and Serena sat around a booth with their breakfasts, all quiet, ready to begin a long discussion, but none of them willing to start it. 

"So? Why don't you guys begin. I'm sure my story is much longer than yours."

"Onna, why should we trust you?" Asked Wufei.

"Look, it's either trust me, or let Chaos kill you. I'm sure she could do it in one swoop if she really wanted to, so right now, you don't have much of a choice."

"Fine. Just tell her." Said Trowa.

"Well, Serena, our story is this: We are assassins that were taught how to fight and pilot giant machines called Gundams. Where we are from, we fought in a war, in two wars actually. The first one was for the colonies to gain equal rights, but they turned on us, then Earth turned on us, and it wasa big long mess." Explained Quatre.

"Yeah. Not only did we fight in the war, but we were the most highly skilled fighters on the battlefield, and since we were rebels, both, sometimes all four of the powers of war, feared us. But in the end, I ultimately saved everyone." Added Duo.

"Duo, it was Hiiro who ended the first war, not you." Said Trowa.

"I can dream. So what if I'm not the Perfect Soldier, I'm still the great Shinigami!" 

"The second war was the same, just different people with different reasons. Once again, we all fought, and once again, we restored peace." Said Quatre.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're all assassins that fought in wars and saved everyone on Earth, and these colonies, twice, and now you're here because...?" Serena said, half skeptically, half- believingly. 

"Because while we were at a meeting, Chaos came in and did something. The next thing we knew, we were here, and had met you.." Said Trowa.

"Huh. I didn't think it was possible, but the differences, there's just too many of them to be anything but that..." Serena mumbled to herself.

"Your turn, Serenity." Said Hiiro.

"Oh, alright. Please don't call me that. That was so long ago. It makes me feel so old."

"Huh?" Asked Duo.

"My mother called me that over a thousand years ago. It's so ancient, no one calls me that anymore. My name is Serena now."

"And I repeat: huh?" Said Duo.

"Here goes nothing..." ten minutes later, Serena was finishing up. "but I thought that I had killed Chaos, and so did the other Scouts. That's why we thought it was safe for them to go on vacation."

"You're telling us that you are this Sailor Moon girl, not to mention a Princess incarnate? And that you're not even human? Onna, I've heard some crazy things before, but you top the cake." 

"You don't believe me? I'll show you then." With that, she stood up, grabbed her brooch, and called out those oh-so-famous-but -extremely-corny- words: "Moon Crystal Power!" After the light faded, she was left in her lowest transformation, her blue miniskirt, red boots, white bodice, white gloves, pink brooch, and tiara with matching hair pieces. "Anyone not believe me now?" She asked.

Hiiro was just a little stunned. Just a little. Ok, so he was in total shock. Magic? Who would have ever thought it was possible? How did she do it? Did she really fight? How much more beautiful did she look now that her bulky heavy pants and shirt were off? Much more. In fact, in that Sailor outfit, she looked downright sexy. 'Damn emotions, damn hormones.' He thought as he looked her over. He knew it wouldn't be long now before he was so addicted to her that he wouldn't want to leave her.

The rest of the boys were in just as much shock. Standing before them was the little girl who had helped them find their way into the city. They had spent the night with her, seen her argue with her brother, see her laugh with her friends, seen her cry at the sound of thunder, and here she was, the one person in the city who could fight the invading monsters and win. Who would have ever thought it?

Serena liked the response she was getting. "Take a picture, it'll last longer pilots." She smirked at them. "I'll bet I know what happened to us and the city. When I thought I killed Chaos, I really just sent her to a different dimension. When she figured out what I had done, she wanted to come back to get even with me and the other Scouts. She probably merged our two dimensions together so that she could come back here for revenge."

"That would account for all of the mix ups in dates, years, wars, colonies, and everything else that is different between here and our city." Said Quatre.

"I have news for you Quatre. This is your city. I'm betting the colonies are in space right now too." Said Wufei.

"So how do we fight Chaos?" Asked Duo.

"We don't. I do." Sailor Moon answered, returning to her Serena civilian form.

"Onna, you must be joking. You couldn't fight her."

"Why not? I've done it before. Given I had the Scouts here for back up power, and Darien was alive to help me... but still. I can and I will fight her, or die trying."

"Serena, it's too dangerous..."

"For what, Quatre? For a girl like me? No. It's too dangerous for a group of boys like you. I know her style. I know magic. You don't. Hand to hand combat, guns, swords, they won't do anything to her. Only magic attacks. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"It's not fair that you should have to fight alone." Said Hiiro.

"It's never fair, life isn't fair. But I've given up trying to make it fair, it's not worth my time anymore. But don't worry. We have a couple of days before I'll go start anything with Chaos. After all, we all need to gather strength form this merge, and I need to seriously get back in shape. One month out of training kills your instincts, you know?" She smiled a fake smile. Four of the boys bough it. 

"If that's the way you want it, Miss. Serena, we'll leave you to it then." Quatre said, standing up. Trowa, Duo, and Wufei followed him out the door. Hiiro stayed behind. 

"Aren't you leaving too?"

"No. I want to talk to you alone."

"About what? We're alone now, so you can talk."

"Last night when we saw Chaos, you were scared stiff. When you go to fight Chaos, will you be the same way?"

"No. Last night I was taken by surprise. I thought she was dead, remember? It was just the shock of seeing her alive again that got to me."

"Sure?"

"Positive. Anything else bothering you?"

" Are you ok with the death of your parents?"

"I'm surprised anyone remembered. Even Sammy forgot."

"But you didn't."

"How can I? They raised me. They fed me, gave me clothes, a home, and kept me safe." Tears threatened Serena's eyes. "I miss them. I loved them." She broke down, bent her head into her arms that were folded atop the table, and sobbed. Hiiro came around the table and pulled her up out of the booth. He hugged her gently, as he had done the night before, but this time it wasn't so awkward. He revealed in the thought of having her so close to him, but also felt bad for her. 

Soon, Serena stopped crying. She held onto Hiiro with all she was worth, and looked up. He was an assassin, so she wasn't supposed to feel safe when she was with him. She did anyway. He didn't show any emotion, but she saw through him anyway. She liked how warm he was compared to the freezing cold Tokyo morning. It was raining again, and though the thunder and lighting were not nearly as bad as they were the night before, Serena still wanted to feel safe. Her eyes caught his, and he spoke again.

"I was the Perfect Soldier. I felt no emotion. I was board with my life, I was board with protocols. Now I feel non-stop emotion, all of which is caused by you. I'm not board, but intrigued, and I like the feeling of you in my arms. Stay." Moved by his speech, Serena felt compelled to make one of her own.

"I like being in your arms. I feel warm and safe. I hope that you do feel emotion, because it's not only great to feel loved and important, but nice to return the feeling once in a while. You know, I think I've fallen for you."

"Funny, I feel the same about you."

"Oh really?"

"Really." After the last 'really', Hiiro pulled Serena in for a kiss. At first, it was a gentle one, soft upon their lips, but gradually it became heated and passionate. Tongue was added, and fire heated their veins straight through to their souls. When they finally broke for air, they smiled.

"That was lovely dears. I was wondering how long it would take to get you two together." They turned to face Marie Kenner, who was leaning against the door way, arms crossed in frontof her, goofy smile on her face.

"Marie, please don't tell the others!" Serena begged. 

" Marie..." Hiiro gave her his worst death glare, but she merely shrugged it off.

"I won't tell on one condition. You tell me what this whole 'earthquake' really is. Then we'll negotiate me keeping your secrets." 

"We don't..."

"We should tell her anyway Hiiro. Her and Andrew and Rita, and Sammy and Mika too. It's time the whole gang knew what was going on around here. Besides, don't you want to keep that incident a secret from Duo? If you tell him, he'll go ballistic with ideas and annoy us to all ends." Hiiro gulped at the thought of Duo knowing what had just happened. 

"Sit down Marie. Ever heard of Chaos?..." He began. Serena giggled, then paid attention. After all, she would have to tell her part soon enough, and she couldn't wait to see the look on Marie's face when she found out who Serena really was.*


	7. She's Ba-ak!

Chapter Seven: She's Ba-ak

Chapter Seven: She's Ba-ak!

*This time it was five pairs of eyes staring at both him and Serena. He did the math. That was ten eyes, all staring at him. 'And people say a little pressure never hurt anybody?' He thought to himself. Hiiro and Serena had just finished explaining what the 'earthquake' really was, who they really were, and all about the problems with Chaos. Considering the situation, he thought they were all taking it pretty well. Once they had seen Serena's transformation, they had been more willing to accept the story as the truth. 

"My sister is Sailor Moon? How cool is that?" Serena's brother chanted. 'Boy oh boy, is he having a field day with this information.' Thought Serena. Everyone had taken the news rather well, she thought. Andrew, of course, already knowing of the Sailor Moon thing, was the calmest of all. As for the others, Rita had been mad Andrew has known and she hadn't, Sammy and Mika thought it was the coolest thing since sliced bread, and little Nicky, he was too young to understand anyway, so it really didn't matter much to him. But now the problem: getting them to keep the secret to themselves.

"Guys, you can't tell anyone about us, you know, the whole Gundam Pilot, Sailor Scout thing. It could get us into a lot of trouble."

"How?" Asked Sammy skeptically.

"Ifthe media find out about us, they'll do a total photo op story on us. That means that future Nega creeps will know who I am and will be able to attack me without me having a chance to defend myself."

"And there are some very dangerous people who are mad at us pilots for ending the war and having the outcome turn out as it did. They find my identity, and they kill me in my sleep. Or they could try anyway, I doubt they would live long enough to follow through with the deed." Hiiro smirked lightly as he patted his gun that lay on the table in front of him.

"Hey every one. What's going on?" Asked Quatre. He and the other four pilots had just walked through the door. 

"Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, we told them all about the real cause of the earthquake; and all of the rest of the information that came with it." Said Hiiro.

"Yui, why?" Asked Wufei, obviously mad at their decision.

"Because they needed to know Wufei. They won't tell anyone, I trust them, and so should you." Said Serena, defending both hers and Hiiro's decision.

"Onna: you trust us, and we're assassins. What does that say about your judgment?" Wufei countered. 

"You're not bad assassins, you fought for peace. You can't be evil when you fight for peace. Besides, just because I trust you with this doesn't mean that I'll trust you with something else. It depends on the situation." She stuck her tongue out at him and Hiiro nearly laughed. She had won that fight, and Wufei knew it, making his face turn an indescribable reddish color. It just made things twice as funny when Serena topped it all off with her tongue. He felt good inside, lighter some how.

"So what do we do now? Just sit here and wait for this Chaos woman to make the next move?" Asked Rita.

"It's the only thing we can do." Answered Trowa. Silence filled the air for a solid five minutes of tension until a beeping noise broke them from it. Looking around, no one could see where the noise was coming from, but Hiiro noticed Serena digging in her bag. 

"It has to be in here somewhere, I checked before we... here it is!" She triumphantly held up a pink watch. It was the place where the beeping noise had originated. She pushed a button and an electronic voice transmitted through the watch. 

"Youma in Central Park." Was what it said.Giving a huge sigh, Serena didn't even bother to tell the guys where she was going. She pulled her locket out, transformed, and ran off down the street, leaving behind three confused kids, three confused adults, four confused pilots, and one pilot who was worried and confidant.

~~~###~~~

Racing as fast as she could through the debris filled streets, Sailor Moon made it to Central Park in under five minute's time. As she searched the area, she heard scream coming from the left, so se ran in that direction. When she came upon a clearing, shefound a bunch of terrified people, all dressed in nice old -fashioned suits cornered by the youma. One woman in particular was in front, yelling and screaming something about pacifism to the bloodthirsty youma. 

"Hold it Nega trash! I am..." She began her speech, and then attacked the youma in a full frontal barrage of blasts from her scepter. She thought she could use her weaker weapons first and make the youma think she was easy, then go at it all the way and kill it when it was off guard. Her plan worked, and within a matter of ten minutes, the youma was gone. Out of thin air appeared Chaos. 

"Moon brat! You'll die the next time we meet!"

"Chaos! Separate the worlds again!"

"No! Now I have twice as much to conquer, twice as much to play with, and twice as much to destroy! Rahh!" She screamed as she once again disappeared into thin air. 

After recovering, Serena returned to her civilian form and went to check on the people Chaos had been threatening with her youma. 

"I am Relena Peacecraft, former queen of the world and current vice foreign minister and advocate of complete and total pacifism. Who are you little girl?" Asked the woman who had been preaching pacifism to the youma when Serena had arrived on the scene. 

"I'm Serena, I just wanted to make sure you were all alright. If you are, and it seems you are, I'll just be getting back to my friends now. Bye." She turned and began to walk off.

"Wait, little girl! It's getting dark, and it was so cold last night. Do you know of a hotel?" Asked one of the other men with the crazy woman.

"Sorry. All of the hotels I know of were destroyed in the earthquake, and Hiiro said it wouldn't be safe in them anyway because of the structural damage to the..."

"Hiiro, Hiiro Yui? You know Hiiro Yui?" Asked the crazy woman again.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hiiro! Come and kill me! Please! Where is he? Is he near by?"

"Um, no. Sorry. He left. Bye now!" ' That must the one Hiiro had to protect, Poor guy. Pretty girl, but totally insane.' Serena thought to herself as she left the group of delegates behind. As she walked home, she felt strange, almost like someone was watching her. She turned around and checked for someone, but no one was there. When she finally reached the arcade, Hiiro was outside standingand leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His eyes met hers and they had a glare contest. Just as she broke it with a fit of giggles, he walked up to her and hugged her. Then, pulling apart, he went over her for any injuries.

"I'm fine. I didn't even get dirty. Though I did meet some interesting people. One woman in particular that you might find incredibly interesting."

"Oh yeah?" He managed to grunt out, standing and holding her in his arms again.

"A woman by the name of..."

"Hiiro! I'm back now! Now you can kill me, just like old times!" Relena Peacecraft, who was standing in front of the two, cut Serena off mid -sentence. 

"Relena Peacecraft." Finished Serena.Hiiro mentally groaned and physically shuddered at the thought of being anywhere near the pacifist- preaching bitch.

"Go away Relena." Hiiro managed to squeeze out without killing her. 

"But Hiiro, I missed you! Please threaten me again! I love you, please kill me!"

"Miss, Relena, is it? I don't think you quite understand. Hiiro asked you to leave. Now I'm going to ask you to leave. Please leave. Thank you, bye now." Serena said, as nicely as she could. Even if this girl was totally crazy, she didn't want anyone to not like her.

"Who are you, little girl? Go home to your mommy and daddy; I'm sure they're waiting to tuck you in. Go on, go home to mommy." Relena answered. If it could have, Serena's jaw would have hit the floor. How rude could this Relena get?

"Omea wa koruso. Get lost Peacecraft. Now." Hiiro was really getting mad. He knew Relena had just hit Serena's sore spot, and wanted her gone. The problem was, he couldn't figure out why Serena didn't stick up for herself.

"Oh Hiiro, you do care! Come back with me!"

"Hnn."

"Now little girl, step away from my man and leave us alone, we have some catching up to do."

"Relena, I don't think you understand. Both Hiiro and I are asking you to leave. Now if you don't, I won't stop Hiiro from pulling the trigger."

"I don't think so. Get away!"

"Relena." Hiiro's hand came up, gun loaded and safety off; he was ready to move in for the kill. He rewrapped his other arm around Serena's waist and pulled her in closer to him.

"Hiiro, let that little girl go. Why do you want her with you? I could be holding you in my arms as we speak."

"I want her because I love her. Get lost." He shot at the ground in front of Relena's feet. 

"What? You, you can't mean that!"

"He does. He really does. So here's a tip for you, Miss. Relena: go away before he really loses his temper." Serena sighed. 'Well, can't be nice to everyone all the time, and I certainly can't say I didn't try.'

"You brat! How dare you steal my Hiiro away from me! How dare you! I am Relena Peacecraft. I was the Queen of the World!" Relena began moving in towards the two, then, in one quick motion, she grabbed Serena's long blonde pigtail and pulled.

"Ouch!" Was the only word Serena got out of her mouth before a loud noise covered her whimpering.She looked to see Hiiro's gun still smoking. Then she looked to see Relena Peacecraft,grabbing her shoulder and screaming bloody murder. 

This time, Relena took the hint and left, running and crying all the way. Hiiro smirked. He was glad he had finally been able to fulfill his dream. When he turned to check on Serena, he saw that she was fine, but was still holding her head and wincing.

"Are you alright?" He asked, with a very slight touch of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, but she did something to my hair tie, and now it's stuck in my hair."

"Hnn."

"Don't 'Hnn' me, mister. You try getting a hair tie getting stuck in your hair, they hurt." She saw Hiiro smirk. "Well I'm glad you think it's so funny. Oh, ouch! Never mind. I'll get Rita or Marie to get it out." With that, she stormed into the arcade.*


	8. What Messy Misunderstandings

Chapter Eight: What Messy Misunderstandings

Chapter Eight: What Messy Misunderstandings

*Serena was in almost unbearable pain. "Ouch! Stop! Duo!" after Relena had messed with her hair, Serena went to Rita to get it out. Rita couldn't do it without cutting it, so Serena said no quickly. After Rita, she had tried Marie. Marie had wanted to put peanut butter in her hair, but Serena said no to that idea too. She had even gotten so desperate as to have Mika try to remove the hair thing, thinking that her small fingers could do it, but no, she was wrong in that idea too. Finally, she spotted Duo. He had a long braid, so he must have had her problem some time or another. She let him go to work on the infamous hair tie less than five minutes ago, and so far, she thought they weregetting nowhere.

"Have no fear, pretty lady, for I, Sir Duo Maxwell-o-lot,have done the impossible!"

"What would that be? Flown? Sorry, it's been done, oh mighty knight." Serena joked with him.

"Um, no. I was thinking more along the lines of getting your hair tie unstuck without cutting your hair or putting any goop in it."

"Oh, Duo, thank you!" She cried, turning around and giving him a small peck on the lips. When she pulled away, Duo sat motionless. Just as he opened his eyes, she began to speak. "Oh, I'm going to go find Hiiro. I have a few things to say to him. Bye!" She ran off. Duo still stayed perfectly still. 'She kissed me. Ok, so it was just a friendly thank you kiss, but it was still a kiss. Oh, wait until Hiiro hears about this! He'll go nuts!' And with that in mind, he ran off in the opposite direction of Serena, knowing exactly where Hiiro already was.

~~~###~~~

"...right on the lips! On the lips! Can you believe it! An angel just took on a one second tour of heaven, and I loved every minute of it!" The five pilots were sitting in the backroom of the arcade discussing 'things' as they called it.

Hiiro listened to Duo's story. He couldn't believe it. Had Serena really kissed Duo? Of course, he had known about the hair problem. And he had known that when he laughed, well, smirked at her, she had gotten angry. He could tell she was very proud of her hair the way it was, and didn't take kindly to people laughing about it. But to go and kiss Duo because he had gotten the hair tie out? Had she done it just to spite him? To make him jealous? Or had she really meant she liked Duo more than himself? His head was spinning with all of this new information.

Duo was glowing. He was on top of the world. He couldn't believe that she had pecked him on the lips!He wondered if any of the other pilots were jealous. 'Well, being at the right place at the right time does it every time. I wonder if I could get her to do it again, and actually mean something by it this time?' He scanned the faces of his comrades. Trowa held an indifferent look. Quatre was somewhat in a trans, Wufei could care less, but, wait, was that jealousy written on the face and in the eyes of the Perfect Soldier? 'I could play this one for all it's worth. It's party time!' He thought.

"So, Hiiro, what do you think about her kissing me?"

"Hnn."

"Come on, be honest. You don't like it very much, do you?" Suddenly the other three pilots were very interested in the direction the conversation was heading.

"Yeah, Yui. What do you think about her and Maxwell hooking up?" Asked Wufei.

"Hiiro? Don't you think we'd make a cute couple? Ah, I can see it now. Mrs. Serena Duo Maxwell."

"Hnn. First of all, her name is Serena Usagi Tsukino. Secondly, I doubtshe cares for you. And thirdly, omea wa koruso." 

"How did you know her full name Hiiro?" Asked Quatre.

"I asked her."

"Well, don't you think it has a nice ring to it? I mean, Serena Maxwell. In fact, I'm going to go find her right now." With that, Duo spun out of the room. Hiiro shut his eyes and put on the face of an annoyed person, when really he was ready to chase after Duo and knock him out so he could take Serena far away from here. But of course, in being the Perfect Soldier, one must abide by all of the rules. 'Damn protocols.' He thought to himself again.

Serena had been out looking for Hiiro for an hour. She couldn't find him anywhere in the area. She was ready to transform and go searching for him, but then she spied a happy looking Duo. 

"Hey Duo! Listen, have you seen Hiiro? I really need to talk to him about something."

"Babe, why talk to him when you can talk to me?"

"Because it's just something that I started to get into with him and now I need to finish it."

"Well angel, you started something with me, and now I'm going to finish it."

"Huh? What did I sta..." Serena was cut off by Duo's lips hitting hers. As he tried to deepen the kiss, she lightly responded, still in shock. She finally pulled away form him and caught her breath.

"Duo... I... I mean, I, just...."

"Say 'wow'. Come on, you know that's what you want to say." He grabbed her arms and pulled her into an embrace. She pulled away. 

"Duo, that's sweet and all, but I can't." 

"Why not? You told us yesterday that your boyfriend died a month ago."

"Yes, but I already have another... Duo, I just can't right now, ok. Look, you're a very sweet guy and all, but I just don't think you and I..."

"What about this kiss earlier?"

"What kiss?"

"You know, the one after I fixed your hair?"

"Duo, that was a 'thank you peck,' not an 'I'm trying to lead you on kiss'"

"Oh. Sorry. I feel stupid."

"No, it's my fault, I should have pecked you on the cheek anyway, you're just too tall."

"Duo? Come see this!" Called Sammy from down the hall.

"Coming kid! Got to run, bye!" And with that, a very red Duo ran down the hall to see what his younger friend wanted to show him.

~~~###~~~

Two minutes after Duo left, Hiiro went after him. After much inner debating, he decided 'all was fair in love and war', so he was going to go find Serena right away and tell her he was sorry. He entered the arcade's main room, and saw two figures in the corner on the room. Stepping in closer, he saw Serena's hairstyle, and the other one's braid. Duo had found Serena first. He watched the interaction. It was too bad the lighting was so poor, otherwise he would have been able to ready their lips. He watched as they spoke, then Duo kissed her. That was all he needed to see. Feeling rejected, he walked back into the backroom and out the back loading door. 

Hiiro figured a walk would clear his mind. 'When did I become such a weak person that I fawn over girls?' He thought to himself. 'Since when does the emotionless Hiiro Yui, the Perfect Soldier care about anything anyone does if it's not part of the mission? He doesn't.' He stopped. Trying to make himself think differently wasn't helping. He still had Serena on the brain and Serena in the heart. He got to the end of the main street and turned. Seeing Tokyo Tower light up in the dusk, he decided he would head that way for a stroll.

~~~###~~~

"Have any of you guys seen Hiiro around? I haven't seen him since he shot Relena." Serena was really getting worried now, and she wasn't afraid to show her emotion.

"Yeah. He was in here three minutes ago. Didn't you see him? He was in the main room of the arcade looking for you and Duo." Answered Quatre.

"The main room? Three minutes ago? Where is he now?"

"He came back in here and left without so much as a word. But he had a wild look on his face. He doesn't show emotion that often, but when he does, you can see it in his eyes. He almost looked dead." Said Trowa.

"Oh no. I'll bet he saw Duo and I kissing. On no, what have I done?"

"Serena? What do you mean?" Asked Quatre.

"Well, Duo came in three minutes ago and kissed me senseless, and when I told him no, I just wanted to be friends, I came in here to ask you guys. Hiiro probably saw Duo kiss me. Oh no! He'll never trust me now. He'll hate me forever." She sat down and began to cry with her head buried in her hands.

"Don't cry." Quatre wrapped his arms around her in a hug, but she pushed him away.

"The only person I want to hug me is Hiiro. Oh Selene. While you were all gone this morning, Hiiro and I had a little chat, and we were so happy, but now look what I've gone and done! I've spoiled everything now."

"What happened between you and him this morning?" Asked Duo, who had joined the group in just enough time to hear Serena begin to cry.

"Well, he asked me if I was scared of Chaos, and I said no. He asked me if I missed my parents, and I said yes and started to cry. He hugged me, and then kissed me, and well, I don't know... we just sort of fell into place."

"You mean you and Yui got together... this morning?" Asked Wufei. Serena nodded, unable to speak.

"No wonder he stormed out like he did." Said Trowa.

"He saw me kiss you and thought... oh, man! I shouldn't have teased him!" Cried Duo.

"What do you mean, teased him?" Serena asked.

"I told him you kissed me, then I was messing with his mind and calling you Serena Maxwell... he looked so jealous, but I honestly didn't know you, and he, had already, you know, gotten together." Now Duo's rage matched Serena's.

"Oh Duo..." Sighed Serena. "I'm going to find him. Stay here incase he comes back."

"But Serena, it's beginning to storm outside. You're afraid of..."

"I'm afraid of losing Hiiro. Thunder or no, I go out. Tell the other not to worry, and take care of Sammy for me." She ran out the back door, hoping, praying she would find Hiiro.*


	9. It's All so Final

Chapter Nine: It's All So Final

Chapter Nine: It's All So Final

*Wind howled, rain poured, thunder clapped, and lighting slashed the sky, cutting it into a thousand and one tiny pieces. Hiiro had made it to the Tower just before the rain began. He saw the elevator 'Out of Order' sign and decided t take the stairs up. Slowly climbing them, one by one, he drowned in his misery. Never had he felt so terrible in his entire life. It was like part of him had been ripped away and thrown full force into a battle zone. It had holes in it, it was bleeding, wounded, and there was no one to care for the pain. No one at all. He climbed on and on, until finally reaching the top of the tower. Walking out onto the balcony, he let the rain soak his dry clothes, hoping it would numb both him and the pain. So far it did neither, but maybe it just needed more time.

~~~###~~~

She was a woman with a mission. Ok, given her mission was not to infiltrate some military operation, or even anything like it, but it was still just as important, probably even more so than anything else. The only thing that mattered now was finding Hiiro and setting him straight. Her problem was: where to look? She had absolutely no idea where he would be. 'But where ever he is, I hope he's inside, dry and warm and safe.' Just then, she spied where her feet had taken her without even looking. Tokyo Tower. It would be the perfect place to look for Hiiro, if he was wandering the streets that is. She ran inside, and then saw the elevator. Memories flooded back to her: Zoisite bringing her and Darien here, then causing the floor to fall out beneath them. Sticking them in the elevator only to try to kill them. The story of Darien's past, being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Endymonand Serenity, the Silver Crystal... all of the memories all at once. She crumbled trembling in fear. Dentist, she could deal with. Math tests, she was getting better. Thunder, well, let's not think of that right now. Ghosts? There weren't any, right? But the fear of the elevator ride froze her in place. 

"Serenity... Serenity... I've been waiting for you Serenity..." Called a soft deep woman's voice from the shadows. 

"Whose, whose there?" She asked.

"It's me Serenity, just me."

"Just who?"

"It's time Serenity. It's time."

"For what?"

"For our final battle. Good versus evil. Light versus dark, day versus night, angel versus devil, Chaos versus order."

"Chaos versus order... Chaos!"

"Come Serenity, upstairs to face me." Serena stood despite her memories, despite her fears. She had said she would not be afraid to fight Chaos to Hiiro, and Selene so help her, she would keep her word. She found the stairwell and began to climb.

~~~###~~~

Hiiro heard the stairs creaking and knew someone was coming. As the door opened, he turned to face the new comer. A familiar figure stepped from the shadows into the lighter light of the sheets of rain.

"Serena?" He asked, not sure if he was sane and seeing the real thing, or hallucinating and seeing a mirage.

"Hiiro?" She asked, afraid it could be just a dream, a figment of her imagination.

"Hnn." What did he care. She liked Duo now. He was only this morning's washed out old clothes.

"Oh Hiiro!" She ran over to him and enveloped him in a huge hug. Though he didn't return the gesture, she knew he was happy to see her too. "I've been looking all over for you. I know you saw Duo kiss me, but you've got it all wrong. I didn't kiss him like he told you I did. All I did was..."

"Serenity. You've grown up so much in the last two months." A cloaked figure materialized in the sky in front of them.

"Chaos." Said Hiiro. He looked and saw Serena's pained face. She wasn't looking at Chaos, thought. She was looking at him. 

"Hiiro, I have to say this. I kissed Duo as a thank you for getting my hair out, not because I like him that way. Hiiro, the second kiss, the one you saw, he kissed me. I pushed him away and told him I had you. Please Hiiro, believe me.She searched his eyes, trying to find one shimmer of emotions that would give her hope.

"Now Serenity. We start the final battle now." Chaos through a ball of red at the two. Serena pushed Hiiro out of the way and grabbed her locket. As she transformed, Hiiro thought over the words she had said to him. Had he really just over-reacted? Did he really feel nothing for Duo but friendship? He looked into her eyes before she stood to battle, and knew what she had said was true.

"Fine. Chaos, let's rumble." Hiiro watched the two girls go at it. As Chaos was able to shield herself from attacks, Sailor Moon could not, so she had to dodge. After a couple of warm up kicks and punches, they began with the magic. Serena used her tiara, Chaos charred it. Next went the scepter, then the Moon Rod, then the attacks got really big. Hiiro couldn't see them anymore there was so much dust and smoke. All he heard were the constant barrages of sounds. Finally, Sailor Moon's body was thrown through the smog and into the brick wall behind her.

"I told you before. I am the apocalypse. No one can stop me."

"No..." Hiiro heard Serena whisper.

"Hang on Serena..." he checked her injuries and her pulse. She was beginning to stand up, but Chaos just knocked her back down.

"What is this? I thought I killed that stupid Prince of the Earth. Is this his replacement? Hiiro Yui?"

"I am the Perfect Soldier. Omea wa koruso." He said, shooting what was left of his bullets to distract Chaos long enough for Serena to get to her feet and counter attack her.

Serena stood, her transformation glowing. Soon she was no longer Sailor Moon, or Sailor Cosmos, but Princess Serenity. She raised her crystal into the air, and watched as Chaos turned to face her one last time.

"Cosmic Crystal Power!" Hiiro heard Serena scream out. She looked just like and angel in that one moment, with her long white dress, golden hair, blue eyes, gold moon birth mark and white feathered wings. The glow of the crystal above her made her seem more ethereal. As soon as she cried out her words, Chaos crumbled, was enveloped by a warm soft white light, and with a final scream, disappeared into thin air.

Serena saw Chaos become dust and gave up on the crystal. She let it return to its brooch and then her knees buckled. She waited for the cement ground to impact her beaten body hard, but the impact never came. She looked up to see a warm pair of arms had caught her and blue eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry. Serena, Serenity, Sailor Moon, koi, aishiteru."

"Oh, Hiiro! Aishiteru!" She cried out in joy. Using the last bit of strength she had, she wrapped her petite arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He gently returned it, adding a kiss at the end. By the time he broke the kiss, she had fainted, her body returned to the Serena form, and he picked her up and began carrying her back to the arcade.

~~~###~~~

"It's past midnight! Where could they be?" Asked a worried Quatre. He was pacing around the back room in the arcade. The other three boys were seated on the floor and on storage supply boxes, as well as Andrew, Rita, and Marie. Sammy and Mika had gone to bed hours before. All of the people still up in the house were worried sick about their two friends. Suddenly, the door burst open. In came Hiiro, Serena passed out in his arms.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to her?" Asked Rita.

"Chaos. She battled Chaos tonight."

"She what? Tonight?" Remarked Wufei

"Hnn."

"Is she alive?" Asked Andrew.

"She used a lot of magic. She passed out right after she killed Chaos."

"She won?" Asked Everyone simultaneously. 

"Of course. You expected anything less?" Said Hiiro.

"Did she tell you how I had no idea hoe you two were an item and how I kissed her, and not the other way around?" Asked Duo.

"Unn..." Serena's eyelashes fluttered. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Feel better?" Hiiro asked her.

"Sort of. I'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

"Some of your injuries are severe. You'll need stitches..." Started Trowa.

"Nope. They'll be gone by tomorrow night this time. You won't even know I ever fought in the first place." 

"Serena, did you tell Hiiro about..."

"You need rest." Said Hiiro, watching Serena yawn, then nod yes to his suggestion. "Come on. He carried her into the upstairs apartment, where they were all sleeping, all of the guys following in suit. He lay her on the couch, then placed a blanket over her. Kissing her forehead, she looked up.

"You're stuck here now. All of you are. The worlds have been merged for too long, and not even I can fix them."

"It's ok, we'll think about it in the morning."

"It's going to be hard to integrate two dimensions into one, and I'm worried about..." Hiiro cut her off with a solid kiss on the lips, then lay down beside her on the floor.

"Like I said. There's tomorrow to think about these things." He closed his eyes, and someone turned out the light.

"I guess she told him and they made up." Said Duo.

"Duo!" Six voices whispered. 

"Sorry. Jeesh. And I thought merging was the problem."

The End.

ON A SCALE OF 1-10, 1 BEST, 10 WORST, PLEASE RATE ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!

OR... Email me! Rix13Rix@aol.com! THANKS FORREADING!


End file.
